In death we don't part...
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: ares decides he had enough of waiting for xena to come to him so he does something drastic about it. (im not sure about the rating, if its wrong let me know, its for language not sex.)


Disclaimer: Not mine but I would love it if Ares was mine.  
  
From me: This is the first chapter let me know if you like it and I will continue. Review please.  
  
In death we don't part...  
  
Xena woke to the feel of cold water splashing on her face. She couldn't understand why she could  
  
feel the rain. Didn't she and Gabrielle stay in a tavern last night? Yes she remembered getting  
  
into a small village last night, just after nightfall and deciding to get a room. She slowly  
  
opened her eyes to try and understand what the hell was going on. What she saw surprised her, well  
  
let's just say it surprised her a lot.  
  
"Ares?" Smiling down at her was the one and only god of war. But what this didn't look like  
  
the room she had gone to sleep in last night.  
  
"Hello Xena sorry about the water but shaking you wasn't working!" Then in a flash of blue he  
  
disappeared. At this point Xena was more then a little confused. She went to sit up but something  
  
was stopping her. When she looked down she realised that she was chained from the waist, arms by  
  
her side and legs securely joined too. Now she was worried, and finally noticing what she was  
  
wearing for the first time didn't help. A tight leather what could only be described as a boob  
  
tube and a very short leather skirt. All black of course just Ares style.  
  
"ARES!" Xena bellowed to the empty room knowing that he could hear her perfectly well. A flash of  
  
blue and he reappeared right next to the bed she was lying on, hand wavering dangerously close  
  
to her exposed midriff.  
  
"You rang my dear?"  
  
"What the fuck is going on, where am I, what am I doing here and where is Gabrielle?" The blonde  
  
bard, Xena's 'sidekick' was, as far as Xena could tell absent from this little get together.  
  
Ares sat down on the bed and laid his hand casually on Xena's waist. She flinched but being  
  
restrained meant that there wasn't much she could do about it.  
  
"Well... lets do this question by question. No1 'What the fuck is going on?' Well that's easy, you  
  
are here as my prisoner because well it's the only way you would be with me. No2 'Where am I?'  
  
You are in my secret lair, but because it's secret I'm not going to tell you where it is...yet.  
  
And No4 (because no3 is pretty much covered in no1) 'Where is annoying blonde girl.' Well she's  
  
where you left her I suppose. Don't worry I haven't touched her, wouldn't want to. Well maybe but..  
  
no, anyway back to the point. Yes still asleep in that cheesy tavern." Xena was so bewildered  
  
by the turn of events that she had stayed silent just staring at Ares the whole time. Finally  
  
snapping out of her gaze her eyes narrowed to the slits and using ultimate Xena death glare  
  
she leaned closer to Ares.  
  
"You son of a.. you bastard you think keeping me here against my will is going to changed my  
  
mind about you. I can't believe what an idiot you are. Gods Ares let me go and forget about me.  
  
We are over its never gonna happen!" Ares just rolled his eyes. Clicking his fingers a thick  
  
piece material appeared leaning close to Xena's face he gently lifted her head up. Quickly he  
  
tied the makeshift gag around her head. Xena burbled obscenities from underneath cursing herself  
  
and Ares.  
  
"I don't care whether you will change your mind or not what matters is I have you. Now I can  
  
either make your stay pleasurable serving at my side or a miserable existence serving under me.  
  
Umm now that is a nice thought." he rubbed Xena's bare belly with one hand while the other he  
  
pulled her by her hair until her face was right next to his. "You will learn to worship me  
  
again whether even if it takes forever. Because well baby I got forever and believe me I can  
  
make it seem like that for you to." and then in a flash of blue smoke he was gone. Xena slumped  
  
back onto the bed. Knowing that this time Ares may have infact won.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;;.;.;;..;  
  
Gabrielle had woke up in the tavern to find Xena gone and in her place was a piece of parchment  
  
reading nearly gave Gabrielle a heart attack. Ares had Xena and wasn't going to give her back  
  
Xena agreed to become his wife. He was beyond crazy. Gone was the time when he wanted Xena just as  
  
his warlord, now he wanted Xena to marry him. He even went, as far as to say that he loved her.  
  
She re read the letter.  
  
"Hey Gabrielle, bet your wondering what happened to your beloved Xena, well she's mine. I've taken  
  
her to Olympus until she agrees to marry me. I love her and you keep getting in the way. So forget  
  
about Xena your never gonna see her again. Been amusing knowing  
  
you bye. ARES THE GOD OF WAR!" Gabrielle sat there are cried for what seemed like days just  
  
not knowing what to do. She re read Ares letter until finally an idea popped into her head.  
  
She knew what she needed to do!  
  
;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;..;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;..;;.;.;.;.;.;.  
  
Ares stood in the doorway of the room that he was holding Xena. He regretted what he had done. He  
  
truly loved Xena but she didn't want him so he figured that if he couldn't have her then no one  
  
would, least of all that horrid half brother of his Hercules. What an idiot! Ares knew he loved  
  
Xena just as much as did but come on Hercules or the god of war!!! Ares had been  
  
standing there for ages just watching Xena. At first she struggled with the chains trying to  
  
find a weakness but of curse there wasn't any, now she had fallen asleep, exhausted by the  
  
continual resistance. He knew that as soon as he entered the room she would wake. Xena was  
  
the only mortal who could feel his presence. It was her amazing abilities that had attracted  
  
her to him in the first, of course her good looks had helped! He grinned to himself, they would  
  
look so good together he was and knew it the most gorgeous of all the gods. Xena herself had  
  
told him that on a few occasions. A flash of yellow behind him let Ares know that Aphrodite was  
  
there. 


End file.
